Final Gear Fantasy I: It rained the day I was born
by Lunar Fang Feredir
Summary: What happens when two completely different dimensions collide? Uncertainties and panic. Surprising how friendship, compassion, love blooms in the darkest corners, most dire times, grim events.
1. We must help!

**I created this story because of similiarities with some things in the stories - I normally really -do- not like Crossovers at all (no offense) - Anyway, less of my mindless blabbering. Enjoy this first chapter which is more or less a prologue! Chapter two soon - tchehe.**

* * *

''Snake!''

Raiden yelled as he ran with lightning's speed infront of Snake, jumping before the huge ship known as _'Outer Haven', _falling down as his body in it's entirety got crushed, **''Rose!..'' **his vision faded to white, he could not see anything apart from the bright shining, yet divine appearing light that almost scattered his sight, his body felt lifted, as if gravity temporarily failed and brought him away, he could not move anything, not even a finger. It was then that the excruciating pain came back.. His vision blacked out and he lost consciousness.

**''RAIDEN!'' **Snake screamed to no avail as he saw his partner being crushed underneath the abomination of a ship, it was then that the same light that had appeared blocking Raiden's vision shot out underneath the ship and blocked out the sight of all surroundings, Snake felt his consciousness slip away and saw the surroundings fade into dust.

_''..No..''_

The world completely blanked out and no one knew a thing of what happened, was it the friction? Was it a coincidence? Maybe it was a gift.. or a curse. Whatever was heading for them, they had to be prepared.

* * *

''Move, move, move!'' Lightning commanded as she made 'shoo'ing gestures with her hands, motioning for them to get mobile, Hope, Snow, Fang, Vanille and Sazh did as asked, running swiftly around the corner to avoid getting caught by PSICOM soldiers, that was the last thing they were up to. They speeded up around the corner and halted in their tracks as they saw an emergency broadcast from a screen on the surface of the tower they were standing infront of, Lightning's irises speeded up over her sclera, she had her eyes locked on one of the two individuals, the one standing in a defiant pose in some kind of weird otherworldy armor. Sea-colored deepness observing the figure.

_''This is an emergency broadcast; two l'Cie have been spotted in Palumpolum, this is a live broadcast of the scene where you can see that these l'Cie look rather advanced and increasingly monstrous, opposed to the earlier discovered l'Cie'' _Hope shook his head in disdain, ''l'Cie are not monsters.. though.. who are those guys? We.. we should save them!'' Lightning looked over her shoulder at Hope, frowning, ''We have -no- time for sympathy'' she responded to his rather shaky request, causing Hope to slightly shake in irritation and anger, ''They can help us! We can't just leave them there to die! Do you think they would do the same?'' Lightning folded her arms across her chest and hmph'd loudly, ''Yes''.

* * *

''What is this?..'' Raiden questioned, eyeing the group of PSICOM soldiers accompanied by _Yaag Rosch_ and several cameras hovering about to capture the scene, Snake scratched his head, still dizzy from whatever brought them here, wherever this was, ''Whatever it is, it doesn't look good, they don't look friendly at all..'' Snake proclaimed and Raiden nodded in affirmation, ''Then we must dispose of them before they can do whatever they want to do eh?'' he rhetorically asked before rushing headfirst into the unfortunate crowd of soldiers who were quite frankly expecting them to surrender.

_''I am the lightning..''_

* * *

**I hope you liked it. All I ask for the continuations of the story is eventual criticism (constructive criticism that is) and R&R - well. I will continue either way, but positive reviews always manage to make me happy and motivate me to get chapters up as fast as possible. Feel free to speculate about what will happen next chapter, which will probably be way longer than this chapter.**


	2. I don't care about him, I just

**So guys! .. Sorry for not having updated in a long time! Don't kill me :(**

**Anyways. I had this one laying around, figured I might atleast upload it.**

**And I am planning to continue this time, without ''mysteriously'' leaving x)**

_

* * *

_

''- .. rain transformed..''

Raiden was dashing to the wall of soldiers, grabbing the hilt of his katana in mid-run before swinging it between his fingers, the soldiers raised the guns in their hands and set aim for his chest but grunted in disbelief when their vision halted, they looked aside and saw that five of their comrades were the unlucky first ones to fall, they saw as the unrecognizable blonde was suddenly with a huge leap infront of them and sliced the first soldier through the waist, being torn down from there, bloodsplatters shooting around like a fountain, within that momentum - the second one fell. Their gaze shifted to the second soldier who had been stabbed through the armor by the sturdy clawed fingers of the exoskeleton, right in the sternum, Raiden reaching in for the heart before pulling out the organ that remained to briefly beat, he threw the heart for the third soldier who panicked when getting hit by the bleeding organ in the face, blinded temporarily before staring his last stare, his own body splitting off vertically, the two sides falling into half, the dislodged organ itself sliced into half aswell. Raiden circled on his heel before displaying the spikes that had shotten out of his cybernetic feet and kicking the fourth victim right through the helmet, disabling it with relative ease. Then onwards to the fifth soldier which he grabbed by the helmet before lunging forward with his knee, pulling the soldier towards it, rendering him or her unconscious before looking to the right with an icy cold army-style stare, the PSICOM soldiers backed down and lowered their guns, then his irises rolled to the left, his body swaying along fluently to warp the same stare to the other soldiers who did exactly the same, startled.

* * *

Lightning had her gaze transfixed on the building that had it's surface consisting of high quality screens that displayed the situation of the whole eventful scene, seeing how the mysterious blonde individual slice and diced his way through the crowd of PSICOM soldiers, her eyes narrowed as they did their best to capture every moment and the brain overworked to register the movies, they seemed so foreign and crude, yet so flawless

Hope on the other hand was blatantly staring at the fight, in pure disbelief, envious of the moves the blonde was able to execute with seemingly no strain or signs of issues at all, watching as bloodspatters dyed the katana in his hands completely red, ''H-he.. he is destroying them all on his own, with no problem..what kind of thing is he?..''.

Lightning looked aside at Hope who was still preoccupied, watching the whole scene, ''Whoever he is..'' Lightnings eyes darted aside again, to analyze the blonde for another final time, ''.. he isn't a l'Cie, or a human for that matter. That much is certain''.

''He just pulled out a soldier's heart and made a whole army of soldiers scared by just looking at them, it is kind of obvious, sis'' remarked Snow with a pedantic tone in his voice while walking slightly behind Lightning, earning him an elbow straight to the face.

''..**Owch!**''

* * *

Raiden turned on his heel before grabbing the scabbard of his katana and hilting it in it before closing his eyes and giving a brief nod as his visors left his eyes again and returned to the side resuming his walk back to his partner.

''Snake. Are you alright?'' Raiden questioned while looking at his dizzy partner who was still scratching his head in confusion.

''Yeah.. I'm_ fine'' _Snake half-assedly retorted as he looked to the group of PSICOM soldiers had their guns lowered, then at the corpses of the unfortunate ones that resumed their hostile acts, ''- did you really have to be so merciless?''.

''Maybe I did overdo it, these guys got nothing on **FROG**s, you slice through them as if they are butter, literally''.

Snake grabbed his own knee and heaved himself up with seeming slight strain before giving the PSICOM soldiers a last stare, ''Do not over-do it again, unless they are trying to really shoot you. We're trying to convince them that we aren't enemies, slicing the half of their army off from the waist, granting them a painful death sure isn't going to help our cause'' Snake grunted

''True'' Raiden agreed carelessly before resuming his walk, turning on his heel to walk off, Snake following him close by as the crowd of PSICOM soldiers dispersed as soon as they saw that the blonde was trying to get through, all of them trying to freeze as much as possible. Startled by the cyborg ninja.

Raiden's irises shifted over his sclerae, watching the soldiers as he walked through the split-up crowd.

Unspoken words were spoken by the two while walking. A conversation without verbal interaction.

Without those words, they silently came to an agreement, sealed by the audible sound of Raiden's rather simplistic katana dropping to the ground, followed by any other weapon of the both of them. The single contact of their eyes prompted them both to raise their arms into the air.

* * *

''What are they doing?..They're.. surrendering..'' Hope did answer his own question.

Lightning raised her attention back on the widescreen that displayed the events that were currently transpiring not far away, her irises shifting hyperactively over her sclerae whilst semi-lost in thought.

''.. No.. _idiots.._'' Lightning almost inaudibly spoke to herself, scolding herself for not going there before. Without a word said she took ahold of her weaponry and speeded off to where it was all happening.

* * *

A lone PSICOM soldier came walking towards the two with newfound arrogance and self-esteem, grabbing the weapons that were dismissed by the two _''extraterrestrial''_ individuals, whispering to them before walking off.

_'' 'Guess you finally understood your position huh? Scared?''_

Raiden kept a straight face under the pressure of the ludicrosity that the single soldier spouted out before retreating and both could see that in the last second they saw the soldier dissapear within the seemingly impenetrable wall of organisms, that their guns were all raised high on the same time, taking aim for the two.

''Say goodbye. Filthy **l'Cie**!''


End file.
